Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to a system and method for repairing memories.
Related Art
Memories usually consume a significant portion of die area in a semiconductor device. As semiconductor process technology advances, integrated circuit feature sizes (e.g. transistor gate length) continue to decrease. With smaller feature sizes, higher density memories can be implemented in a semiconductor device. One challenge with implementing higher density memories is that defectivity may remain significant. Accordingly, more redundant resources may be required to repair defects.